


Страж Ничего

by La_Ark



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Red War (Destiny), Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ark/pseuds/La_Ark
Summary: Стражи Последнего города защищают человечество, Странника и сам Город. Возможно, люди воспринимают эту защиту как должное.





	Страж Ничего

Восстановление Города шло быстро и оптимистично. Свободные от патрулей и миссий Стражи охотно помогали - особенно любили это дело недавно воскрешенные Светом.   
Никто и не думал их останавливать - когда ты только пришел в себя, без памяти, без прошлого - ощущение общности с людьми, для защиты которых тебя вернули в буквальном смысле с того света - отличное лекарство.  
Варлок Арк Фосс задумчиво посмотрел на возводимый участок стены.  
\- Да здесь еще полно работы, - вздохнул он. Его Призрак, Локс, снимал процесс строительства для Икоры.   
\- Может и хорошо, что титаны согласились помочь, - он вздохнул. - По крайней мере, здесь это полезно.  
\- Полезно что? - уточнил Локс, подлетая к нему.  
Варлок только махнул рукой, спрыгивая с крыши здания на землю.  
\- Найди нашего подопечного, пожалуйста, - попросил он Призрака.  
\- Вон он! - Локс устремился вперед, туда, где молодой титан помогал строителям.  
Предчувствие чего-то нехорошего заставило Арка остановится и требовательно протянуть руку. Призрак вернулся и завис над раскрытой ладонью.  
Заметивший их титан помахал рукой и вытер пот со лба, передавая стоящему рядом рабочему бутылку с водой.  
А в следующую секунду время словно замедлилось и растянулось - как длинная капля меда, все никак не падающая с края ложки.  
Огромная, ужасающе тяжелая бетонная плита соскользнула с подвеса и рухнула на них.  
Титан еще не видел ее, но его Призрак уже материализовался рядом с ним, готовый исцелять или воскрешать.  
Картина вероятностей развернулась перед варлоком и он, понимая уже, что ничего не успеет сделать, закричал:  
\- Призрак! Улетай!  
Он не успел. Маленький Призрак услышал его, развернулся в его сторону, но плита рухнула на них, погребая под собой и людей, и титана, и его призрака.  
\- Проклятье! - выругался варлок на бегу.  
К месту происшествия уже спешили другие рабочие, спешно принимаясь разгребать завал.  
Чуда не произошло.  
Обломки Призрака он нашел буквально через минуту.  
\- Вот черт, - вздохнул Арк, собирая кусочки корпуса в ладонь. - Вот же чертово...как же так!  
Локс печально опустил грани, сканируя обломки.  
\- Он мертв, Страж. - он тяжело вздохнул. - Прости, я ничего не могу сделать...  
В конце концов, Стражам было не привыкать к потерям такого рода, но...одно дело потерять кого-то в бою, и совсем другое - вот так, в солнечном мирном Городе, просто наблюдать как погибает Страж, воскресший всего месяц назад - это было...слишком.  
Он встал с колен и уже приготовился связаться с Башней, когда услышал _это_.  
\- Да он даже не попытался спасти Майка! - кричал какой-то мужчина. - Даже не попытался! Разве не для этого нужны чертовы Стражи?!  
\- Он ничего бы не успел сделать, - несправедливость такого обвинения заставила варлока вмешаться. - Даже если бы - если бы! - он успел среагировать...ничего бы не вышло. Эта штука летела слишком быстро, он не успел бы ни выпрыгнуть сам, ни вытолкнуть вашего друга. Баррикада бы не устояла. В линиях вероятности не было ни одного приемлемого выхода.  
\- Он должен был спасти Майка, - упрямо и зло повторил человек.  
\- Что он мог бы сделать? - начиная злиться, уточнил Арк.  
\- Откуда мне знать? - сплюнул себе под ноги рабочий. Толпа согласно кивала. - Я же не Страж, черт вас задери!  
\- А вот я, по счастливой случайности - Страж. - Он обвел глазами людей. - И я могу сказать - не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать.   
Мужчина молчал. Слова варлока его не убедили, он был зол и растерян, но не сдавался.  
\- Он погиб. - тяжело сказал варлок, находя глазами кричавшего. - Этот титан был воскрешен своим Призраком, - варлок протянул ладонь с обломками к людям. - Всего месяц назад. Он искренне хотел помогать людям, был рад, так сильно рад возможности принести вам пользу! Он погиб окончательной смертью. Его Призрак погиб. Он не заслужил таких обвинений.  
Рабочий молчал, отводя глаза.  
К горечи от потери молодого Стража добавилось что-то...мерзкое. Он не хотел искать этому название. Тело Стража и обломки Призрака надо было доставить в Башню.  
К сожалению, мерзкое чувство не отпускало.

***

\- Локс, Локс, а знаешь что? – Джер, призрак охотницы Айменды Улвен завис перед Локсом.  
\- Что? – дружелюбно откликнулся тот.  
\- А мы вчера спасли человека! – Джер чирикнул и свел грани.  
\- Но мы… - Локс недоуменно запнулся. – Мы все время спасаем людей?  
\- Но не в Городе!  
\- В Городе?..  
\- Да! Одному человеку стало плохо у поезда, и он начал падать – прямо на рельсы, - Джер задумался. – Айменда успела подскочить и схватить его, и втянуть обратно на платформу! Потом мы дождались врачей, чтобы убедится что с ним все в порядке. Это было жутко, знаешь ли. Он мог упасть под поезд и умереть.  
\- Ого! – Локс одобрительно дернулся. – Это…по-моему, это очень здорово. Она молодец.  
Гордый своим Стражем, Джер моргнул.  
\- А вы чем занимались?  
Ответить Локс не успел.  
\- Сплетничаете? – Айменда заинтересованно выглянула из соседней комнаты.  
\- Мы не сплетничаем, - обиделся за двоих Локс. – Мы…делимся информацией.  
\- Арки говорит, что это и есть кодовое слово для «сплетничать», - хихикнула охотница.  
В дверь деликатно постучали.  
\- Эй, ты там? – не дожидаясь ответа закричал снаружи Кейд-6. – Дело есть!  
Охотница открыла дверь своему Авангарду, не дожидаясь, пока он начнет ломиться внутрь.  
\- Ты мужика вчера из-под поезда выдёргивала? – сразу перешел к сути тот.  
\- Было дело, - Айменда пожала плечами.  
\- Приходил он тут вот, - Кейд вздохнул.  
\- Правда? – недоверчиво переспросила пробудившаяся, чуть приподнимая брови – Прямо вот и приходил?  
\- Ага.  
Это было…приятно. Человек проделал длинный путь, чтобы…чтобы что?  
Она посмотрела на Кейда.  
\- Да, да, - тот пожал плечами. – Жаловался, что куртку ему порвала. Требовал компенсацию.  
\- Что? – она замерла. – Он…куртку? Да он чуть не умер!  
Кейд пожал плечами.  
\- Его конечно отправили обратно, но…мало ли что, - он оглянулся у самого выхода. – Не бери близко к сердцу, он просто был козел, этот мужик.  
Хорошее настроение вмиг улетучилось. Призраки замерли, неуверенно переглядываясь.  
\- Зато, - начал Джер. – Зато он жив, верно?  
\- Да, - вздохнула охотница. – Зато он жив…Но неужели куртка дороже жизни? 

***  
Поисковый штаб был окутан безнадежностью.  
Когда снаружи раздался рев моторов спэрроу, собравшиеся в штабной палатке люди слегка посветлели лицами – им показалось, что теперь у них есть надежда.  
\- Как давно стало известно о пропаже гражданских лиц? – не тратя времени на приветствия спросил вошедший в палатку первым варлок. Охотница за его спиной равнодушно водила глазами по лицам собравшихся.  
\- Три дня назад, - вздохнул лидер.  
\- Бесполезно, - констатировала охотница. – Три дня в лесу – в этом лесу – даже мы были бы в опасности. Они уже мертвы.  
Лидер стиснул зубы.  
\- Как у вас хватает наглости заявлять такое, - начал он – Это же наши дети!  
\- И вы до такой степени были озабочены их нахождением, что мы узнали об этом не от вас, а от сочувствующей вам Хоторн, - поднял бровь варлок. – Три дня – как верно сказала Айменда – это слишком много. Узнай мы об этом через пару часов – нашли бы их целыми и невредимыми. Почему вы не сообщили?  
\- В героев играли, ясное дело, - хмыкнула охотница.  
Возмущение людей было можно ощутить, даже не обладая особой эмпатией.  
\- Вы просто бесполезны! – на грани истерики вскричала сидевшая в углу женщина. – Вы! Вы обязаны защищать нас!  
Варлок вздохнул.  
\- Давайте попробуем вернуть хотя бы их тела, - пробормотал он. – Локс, сканируй карту.  
\- Арк, - прошептала охотница, склоняясь к нему. – Бесполезно. Три дня. Я знаю этот лес.  
\- Я знаю, - так же тихо ответил он. – Но в любом случае — надо убедиться.  
\- Найдите их, - схватила варлока за рукав уже другая женщина. – Я вас умоляю, пожалуйста, найдите их!  
\- Мы найдём, - охотница неаккуратно отцепила чужую руку. – Но и вы поймите – шансов уже нет.  
\- Как же так… - потерянно отступила женщина. – Как же...так…моя девочка…  
И она безнадежно заплакала.  
\- Я закончил, - сообщил призрак, отворачиваясь от карты.  
\- Тогда идем, - кивнула Айменда. – Поделись картой с Джером, будь другом?  
Они вышли наружу, преследуемые почти ненавидящими взглядами.  
\- О чем же они думали, - пробормотал варлок.  
\- О том, что сами справятся, - хмыкнула охотница. – О том, что им никто не нужен, чтобы спасти их собственных детей.  
Она посмотрела на лес.  
\- А вот о чем думали дети, я не знаю. Зато знаю, что идти нам придется пешком.  
Арк снова вздохнул.

Спустя четыре часа, три перестрелки и одно уточнение маршрута они нашли тела.  
\- Они погибли примерно двое суток назад, - заключил Локс, сканируя тела. – Мы бы не успели ни при каком раскладе.  
\- Сколько их было? – напряженно спросила охотница.  
\- Столько и было, - пересчитав детей ответил Арк. – Жаль…  
\- Чертовы идиоты, - прошипела она.  
\- Эти? – валок указал на детей.  
\- Те! – охотница со злостью махнула рукой в сторону лагеря. – Играли в героев! Упустили время! Дети погибли, и это их чертова вина!  
\- Как мы… - варлок заколебался. – Как мы донесем их?  
Айменда на секунду задумалась.  
\- Носилки, - она указала глазами на бурелом.

Когда они подошли к лагерю, к ним с воем кинулась женщина.  
\- Моя девочка! – кричала она, падая на колени – Моя девочка!  
Стражи опустили импровизированные носилки на землю.  
Вокруг уже собирались участники поиска.  
\- Они погибли два дня назад, - бросил варлок. – Мне жаль.  
\- Да что ты можешь знать! – крикнул какой-то мужчина из толпы. – Да что вы все можете знать о жалости! Вы бесполезны!  
\- Неужели вам не жаль их! – подняла заплаканное лицо еще одна – Разве не должны вы защищать людей?  
Варлок моргнул.  
\- Да, должны, - он преградил рукой путь разъяренной охотнице. – А вы должны сообщать о проблемах сразу, а не дожидаться, когда все наши действия станут заведомо бесполезными. Дети мертвы уже два дня. Мы узнали лишь сейчас. Сообщи вы о пропаже сразу – мы нашли бы их живыми.  
\- Мне плевать! – завизжала женщина. – Мне! Плевать! Вы не спасли их! Мою девочку! Это ваша вина! Ваша!  
Она вскочила и кинулась к Стражам.  
Потерявшая остатки терпения Айменда скользнула вперед и предупреждающе коснулась кончиком ножа шеи женщины.  
\- Это _ваша_ вина, - прошипела она. – Вы _убили_ своих детей. Вы убили их. Вы тянули время, вы не сообщали в Башню. Хотели доказать всем, как вы справитесь без нас? Ну так что же вы не радуетесь! Смотрите, как здорово вы все доказали!  
Женщина отступила и затряслась, глядя на Стражей с ужасом.  
\- Ваша вина, - упрямо повторила она. – Ваша.  
\- Вам всегда нужен кто-то, кого вы можете обвинить, - устал бросил варлок, пытаясь успокоить охотницу. – Вы просто не можете жить, когда виноваты вы. Такого просто не может быть, чтобы вы были виноваты. Вы кричите, вы обвиняете, вы лжете, предаете, хамите и лицемерите. Вы во всем вините нас. Если ваша собака укусит вас, тоже будут виноваты Стражи.

Люди молчали.

\- Иногда мы – все Стражи! – думаем – зачем мы защищаем вас? – он равнодушно пожал плечами. – Вас, бросавших «бесполезных» Стражей на растерзание Кабал. Стражей, что сотни раз умирали, защищая ваши жизни и покой. А вы просто…просто оставили их, потерявших Свет.

Это действительно было. Во время Красной войны, когда свет Странника покинул стражей, запечатанный Гоулом, многие стражи были в бою – сражались с захватчиками, защищая людей.

Почти все эти Стражи погибли окончательной смертью – даже если и не от рук кабал, то от ранений или голода – люди бросили ух умирать, спасая себя. Никто из них – это варлок знал наверняка – не винил людей. Война – дело Стражей, не смертных. Но они, оставшиеся в живых – не могли избавится от противной горечи и разочарования.

Люди молчали.  
Охотница убрала нож и скривилась.  
\- Зачем мы вообще вас защищаем, - она тряхнула головой. – Зачем вас вообще защищать.  
Она резко развернулась и пошла к спэрроу.  
Варлок помедлил еще секунду, кивнул людям и направился следом.

Позже, вечером, после отчетов и злости, охотница, прислонившись лбом к его спине спросила:  
\- Стражи чего мы?  
\- Мы? – варлок попытался пожать плечами. – Последнего Города? Человечества?  
\- Ты чувствуешь, что мы защищаем их?  
\- Нет, - он тихо вздохнул. – Но разве есть у нас выбор? Мы должны. Мы – Стражи. Какими бы ни были те, кого мы защищаем.  
\- Стражи Ничего, - пробормотала Айменда.  
\- Пусть так, - он снова попытался пожать плечами. – Но это Ничего – наше Все.  
И они посмотрели на звезды.


End file.
